


until this moment i'd only dreamed of paradise

by freckledpianoman



Series: kiss prompts [4]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, i didn't edit this <3, some makin out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledpianoman/pseuds/freckledpianoman
Summary: 12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: kiss prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	until this moment i'd only dreamed of paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falling4hournite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4hournite/gifts).



> this was requested by @falling4hournite on tumblr! thank you for the request, lovely!  
> title from bad suns - swimming in the moonlight  
> requests are still open on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/freckledpianoman)!  
> (btw this is not edited so please excuse any typos)

Honestly, Beth's life is going pretty great- considering the fact they have the threat of the ISA constantly breathing down their necks, she can't really complain. She's got her friends, her grades are good, and her and Rick are dating.

That's nice to think about- her and Rick are dating. It'd be a lot better if it wasn't a secret, though. Back when she was still lying to herself about her feelings for Rick, Pat had gathered them all up for a talk (spurred on by Courtney and Yolanda's incessant flirting, she thinks).

He'd sat them all in a circle, twiddled his thumbs for a second and then said something about laying down some ground rules. 

"Ground rules about what?" Beth had asked.

Pat sighed heavily, "I want absolutely no inter-JSA dating. None."

At the time, it had seemed like a non-issue for her. Even if she did have feelings for Rick- which she didn't (a lie), he could never possibly ever be into someone like her. She just figured they didn't mesh like that and they'd leave it at close friends.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who you ask), she was dead wrong, and now they have a new problem- sneaking around. It's not a huge deal, it's just that between school and practice, her and Rick really can't swing that much alone time without tipping the others off. There's only so many movie nights two people can exclude their friends from before said friends start to get suspicious.

But whatever, she'll just live with sneaking around forever- or at least until someone finds out. She loves the JSA, but she's not letting them ruin this for her.

She grins as Rick walks over from their training mat, Pat moving on to letting Courtney and Yolanda spar. He winks at her as he takes the spot next to her, just far enough away so that it doesn't look suspicious.

The good thing about all this sneaking around, however, is that they can basically communicate through facial expressions- and he is giving her a clear look that says  _ let's go. _

She snickers quietly and stands, "I'm going to the bathroom." Pat barely looks at her and nods, watching the staff swoop around to try and knock Yolanda off her feet.

She walks down the hallway to the back storage room and closes the door behind her, scrolling through her phone until Rick slips through the door.

"Hey," she breathes. He doesn't talk, just presses their lips together. She giggles softly before responding eagerly, cupping his jaw with her hand while he backs her up into one of the shelves.

He starts pressing soft kisses along her jawline, grazing his teeth just barely against the hollow of her neck. Her stomach flips and she whimpers softly, curling her fingers into his hair.

He smiles, pulling away from her neck to kiss her softly and smile down at her. Her heart swells as she gazes back up at him- she'll never get tired of these moments, the ones where she can believe they're the only two people in this whole world. They have their whole lives together ahead of them, and that's worth more than anything to her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a comment!  
> [black lives matter](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


End file.
